Peripheral and cortical neural stimulation are increasingly popular disease treatments. Peripheral and cortical neural stimulation devices function by delivering electrical stimulation to target tissue, which elicits a physiological response. Electrical stimulation has been used to treat chronic pain, migraines, Parkinson's disease, and depression.
Implantable electrical systems, such as peripheral and cortical neural stimulation devices, can develop electrical faults that cause leakage current to drain into the patient. The leakage current can cause injury or death to the patient. To prevent leakage current medical devices typically do not include a single point of failure and often include capacitors at each of the device's output pins. The requirement to include capacitors at each output pin can prevent the miniaturization of the implantable electronic device.